Wrong
by Narutorapegod
Summary: I've never done anything wrong in my life. Well. Almost. I've done stupid petty things. I've broken stuff and lied about it. Kid stuff. But never something like this. I mean, just how could this happen? I never meant to hurt any one. It's just,I liked him


**Wrong**

Hey, my again. I haven't published or updated anything in a while due to my lack of Internet. Damn stupid computer. Anger aside, here I am, publishing this story.

If you have a request for a story, drop me a line.

Warning: Rape, So not for the kiddies!

Disclaimer: If I did, only god knows what hell I would release -grins-

I've never done anything wrong in my life. Well. Almost. I've done stupid petty things. I've broken stuff and lied about it. Kid stuff. But never something like this. I mean, just how could this happen? I never meant to hurt any one. It's just...I liked him. He was a nice kid. Really nice. I was lonely. He was a friend to me you know? I was a drifter, just wandering from town to town. I had no friends, no family. But one day, when I was sitting in a park, he came up to me, the beautiful Innocent smile on his face.

He took up a conversation. Even though he was so young, he was smart. Not like 'know it all' smart. He was mature for his age. It was like I was talking to a twenty year old. When he had to leave, he left his teddy bear with me. He said it would protect me. I came back to the park every day after that, waiting for him to come back. Every time, I had the bear with me, like a memento of a single time some one cared. Then, a week later, he came back. He was smiling and ran right to me.

We began to talk again. He told me about school. He told me about his abusive father. About his mothers death. We talked until the sun set. I walked him home. I didn't want anything to happen to him. He smiled the whole time. He said he'd be back at the park in a week. And he was. He came every week. Rain snow or shine. I started feeling better. I thought he would get bored and move on. But he didn't. He kept coming back. We would always sit on the same bench. I would laugh when he was happy, I would comfort him when he was sad. I would bring him gifts. And when he left, all I could think about was the next time we would meet.

I slept with his teddy bear in my arms every night. I felt safe with it. Just like he said I would. One day, two days before we were going to meet, I decided to get him a special gift. Not like the other ones I had gotten him. I didn't have much money, so I couldn't offer him much. I got a job. It was minimum wage. Nothing really. It got me enough for food, and enough for his gift.

I sat, nearly bouncing on the seat as I waited for him. A small box was in my hand, wrapped in pretty paper. I saw him coming. I couldn't help but smile. He ran right to me. I gave him the gift. When he opened it, his face lit up. It was a book. He had told me he loved to read, but he couldn't afford any books. It was a good book, so I've heard. It was an adventure. Something about pirates and what not. That was the first time he hugged me. I felt warm inside. Like he was comforting my soul or something corny like that. I hugged him back.

We started to meet more frequently. Every other week, I would get a new book for him. He would thank me and give me a hug. I felt happy. We were now meeting every day. And some times in the morning before he went to school. He didn't mind getting up early to see me. One day, he asked me something I hadn't expected.

"What's your name?"

I laughed. I laughed until there were tears in my eyes. All this time, we had never told each other our names. It had been months. We had shared our deepest secrets, and yet, we didn't even know who we were talking to. "The names Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" I cheered. He laughed. I loved his laugh. He was Gaara. Cute Innocent Gaara.

Summer came. We met in the morning and stayed out until sunset. We played games. Hide and seek. Tag. Capture the flag. People at the park started to recognize me and him together. And some even thought I was his father. I was old enough to be his father. I am twenty five after all. My favorite game we would play was tickle. We would tickle each other senseless. He would laugh and so would I. We were happy.

One day, he came to the park, his left eyes rimmed with a blue bruise. He was crying. I hated seeing him cry. He told me that his father had hit him then didn't let him eat anything. I bought him and ice cream and a new book. He smiled again. One day, he asked me where I lived. I lived in my van. It was a mobile home! It was better than the car I used to have. It had a mattress on the floor and a small stove. It had nearly all the comforts of home. Spare for a bathroom. That's why I was parked under a bridge so I could relieve myself in peace. I showed him where it was.

As we walked back toward the park, it started to rain. There was a sudden clap of thunder. It was the first time I had held his hand.

Fall came too early. I didn't like fall because he had to go back to school. But I didn't complain. He needed school. He was too smart to not graduate like I had. He was going to go places. I would eat my arm before I would hold him back. He came to me one day, and asked me if I would go to his parent teacher conference. I didn't know what to say. He told me that his father never went because he didn't care.

I met his teachers and told them I was his uncle. Many of them had met me before in the park. They seemed revealed that I was related to him. After we went to the conference, I took Gaara to the restaurant that I worked at. We span on the chairs at the counter. We played the pots and pans. We were happy. He held my hand as he walked home.

That night, I had a dream. It was a dream that I didn't expect. Me and Gaara were in a house. I knew it was ours. I lifted him into my arms and carried him upstairs and took him to the master bed room, where we shared a bed. He kissed my cheek, and caressed my hand. I smiled, and so did he. We fell asleep together, my arms wrapped around him, whispering his name over and over.

It was Gaara's birthday. I got him a cake. It was his favorite. Chocolate with vanilla frosting. We ate it together. I had frosting on my nose and he cleaned it off, saying I looked funny. His hand had brushed my lips.

It was raining again. It wasn't cold enough to snow, making the rain icy and bitter. It was late when I head a knocking on my van door. I woke up, thinking a police man was checking to see if there was any one inside. I stayed quite and listened. "Naruto..." His voice sounded so small, and fragile. Nothing like I remembered.

Gaara was crying again. He sat on my bed, shivering. His father had beaten him again. This time, he had taken his books, and tore them up. We slept in the same bed that night. I had a dream. The same dream with him. I have never slept so peacefully before.

He started spending the nights with me. He said his father didn't care. At first, I was worried. But soon, I relaxed. We woke up together. I went to work and he went to school. He took a shower at school, and I washed at work.

We were in the park again. I had gotten him a new book again. It was a math book. He liked math allot. He smiled at me. "I have a gift for you Naruto." I was surprised. He had given me only one gift, the teddy bear. He told me to shut my eyes. I did. I felt something press against my cheek. I opened my eyes wide. Gaara pulled back, his lips leaving my face. My hand went to the area where his soft supple lips had touched me. I felt my body tingle, my heart flutter. Gaara smiled brightly at me. It was such a beautiful smile. "I love you Naruto."

Gaara went home only during the day, because his dad was usually too hung over to bother trying to hit him. At night, when his father started drinking, he would sneak out and come to my van and we would sleep side by side. Every night, he would kiss my cheek and say that he loved me. No matter how many times he said those words, they meant so much. I would tell him I loved him too, and kiss him on the cheek. He would smile, and so would I.

Summer. It was warm. The van was always really hot. I would leave the windows open, but it was still hot. One night, Gaara sat up and groaned. I glanced at him. He shed his night shirt. I saw his chest for the first time. It was pail, and showed his tan lines. He had very little muscle tone. He was only eight after all. He looped his fingers around his pants and pulled them down. I couldn't help but stare. All he wore was his plain underwear. I could see the smallest of bulges where he was starting to develop. His legs were skinny and lacked the tell tale hairs that puberty would bring. I had an odd feeling in my stomach as I looked at him. It was a stirring feeling. He kicked his night shorts to the side, the small piece of clothing landing on the driver seat chair. I felt my heart stutter as he took hold of his underwear. I felt myself grow anxious. I wanted him to take them off. I wanted to see him. All of him. He pulled at the band before they slid down. They went to his ankles. I felt the pressure that had been growing inside me reach a painful level. He was beautiful. He was large for his age. I knew when he was older, he would be all the rage. But his developing penis didn't hold my attention for long. His rear. It was plump and round. His hole was tight and untouched.

Gaara was fast asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was wrapped around what I had seen. The way his body was so perfect. I sat up, careful not to wake him. The blanket was not over him. I stared at him. I lifted my hand and held it over his rear, but dared not touch it, in case I would wake him. I pulled my hand back. He was too calm to disturb. Instead, my hand went to my pants, where my erection was begging to be toyed with. I slipped my cock out. It was dripping at the tip. I was so horny it was painful. I shamelessly grabbed myself and began to stroke. That night, I masturbated to Gaara's image for the first time.

Every night, I masturbated. He slept naked next to me, giving me all the imagery I needed. I imagined his legs spread. Him moaning my name. I could almost feel myself going inside him. I loved the images I saw. One night, I was arched over him, and came on top of his face. I had never been so afraid. I didn't know how much he knew. If he knew about sex. He was young still. But I had learned stranger danger when I was young. He grunted softly before he shifted. Then all was still. I cleaned myself off and cleaned his face. I didn't masturbate inside the van while he was sleeping again.

School came again. He was growing so fast. He had stopped sleeping naked. Something I really missed. Soon it was his birthday again. I had an idea. It was a dangerous one. It might just drive him away. Might just get me arrested and be marked as a pedophile. But I couldn't take it any more. I had taken him out for the day. We went all over. We went to the museum. To the library. To the book store. By the time we had gotten back to the van, it was dark. We went inside. The sound of the water of the river that flowed under the bridge was soft in the back round. He undressed and went to get his sleep wear when I took his hand in mine. I was shaking. He looked at me, confused. I told him to sit and that I had a surprise. He nodded. I moved forward, my hands hovering over him. I finally moved. I took hold of his under wear and fished inside. He grabbed my hands. I froze. He looked at me wearily. "That's my special place." He said innocently. I nodded then smiled. I told him he could touch mine if I could touch his. He nodded and let go. I slipped out his maturing member. It was bigger. It was nearing the three and a half inch mark. Not bad. And also, his testicles had dropped. The thought made me smile a bit. He was maturing in leaps and bounds. I began to play with him. At first, he was confused, but then, he started getting hard. I heard a sound. It was beautiful, just like the person it had come from. Gaara held tightly to the mattress, his eyes shut tightly as small yelps and moans came from him. I knew he was close. I was curious. I wondered just what some one so young tasted like. I put my mouth around him and began to suck. He yelled. I tasted his come. It was salty.

It took Gaara a while to come back. His first orgasm had taken allot out of him. He looked at me, a mixture between joy and confusion. "How did you do that?" He asked. I told him that all he had to do was stroke his cock and he would get the same feeling. He looked at the softened rod of flesh as if it was the first time he had seen it. It was cute. But now I had a problem. I felt a pressure between my legs. I wondered if I could push this a little further. "Gaara?" He looked up at me. "Can you do the same for me?" I put no force in my voice. I didn't want to scare him. He looked confused before he nodded. He scooted closer to me before he undid my pants. I spread my legs, giving him more room to work. He looked shocked when he saw just how big I was compared to him. I was six inches. He then began to stroke me. His hands were warm and welcoming. It was so different having him touch me. I began to moan. "Do I put my mouth on it?" He asked. I nodded feverishly. His hands were great. I could only Imagine what his lips could do. He lowered his head and licked the top curiously. He grimaced at the taste. It took some convincing but he eventually took the head inside his mouth. His tongue licked me, making my cock twitch. I wanted to grab his head and make him deep throat me. But I knew I had to be patient. He started to bob. He could only take in a small amount, but it was enough. I was moaning loudly and my hands were on the mattress. I told him to pull his head back and to stroke. I didn't want my come in his mouth. I wasn't sure what I might have. He nodded and stroked again. I came, my come landing on his face. He jumped as my seed went on him. I made him swear never to tell any one about what we had done.

Winter time had come again. Me and Gaara sucked each other off frequently. I loved it, but I still wanted more. His plump rear was calling me. But I knew I couldn't. I knew it would hurt him. I couldn't bring myself to harm him. Even if I wanted to take him to the point that I thought of drugging him. One day he had come to my van with an odd look on his face. He came inside and sat with his legs crossed. I went close to him, deciding to give him a nice blow job before getting us some dinner. He told me no. I looked confused. Why would he not want one? He was practicably begging me to blow him every ten minutes. I sat up and asked him what was wrong. What he told me made me afraid. "We had a talk in school today. About sex. They told us that people would want to take advantage of us. Like...Put their..." Gaara paused before looking away. As I was about to speak, he snapped his eyes back at me. "You wouldn't do that to me right! You wouldn't hurt me like that! You would never rape me!" He shouted forcefully. I was quite in shock. He was staring at me intensely, waiting for my answer. Just as I was going to speak, he interrupted me again. "The boys at school, they say you're a bad person. They say you'll rape me. They say you're just being nice so you can hurt me then throw me in the river...Their wrong right? You would never right?" Gaara asked, tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug. "No. I will never hurt you. I promise." I told. Some how, I felt I was lying to myself.

The summer came again. Gaara was happy to be out of school because people were teasing him. The things they told him made me mad. I wanted to show those damned brats. They said Gaara was a fag. They said he was a rape doll. The upper grade was cruel and heartless. But it was fine in the summer. We went out every day. We played games and at night we would give each other blow jobs. I remember one night Gaara had came six times. I drank every drop he gave me. He grew over the summer. He was starting to get hair under the belt. His hairs was red there as it was on his head. His voice was loosing its high pitch, becoming deeper and more adult. He was gaining muscles across his chest. I had started feeling them when I sucked on him. I had also started playing with his nipples. He returned the favor as usual. That summer we had a great time. Gaara seldom went to his father's house. He only went when he wanted to take a shower since it was hard to get one out of school. I was like a father to him when we weren't having oral. I got him clothes, helped him study. I did everything I could to help him along.

One day, we went to a pond. Gaara wanted to go in the water with the other kids. He waded in up to the top of his shorts. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The next day I bought him a bathing suit and taught him how to swim. For the rest of the summer we went to the pond. The last day we went, he met her.

Her name was Temari. She was a year older than Gaara. Gaara was love struck the moment he saw her. He didn't stop talking about her. I felt jealous. He used to talk about me like that. But now, it was her. Only her.

School started. Gaara and Temari were always together. He hung out over her house and played games with her. Not with me. He played tag with her, not me. He played hide and seek with her, not me. One night when we were settling down to go to sleep, he turned to me. "I'm going to marry Temari." He said with a wistful voice. The words hurt. God did they hurt. I forced a smile. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He was making new friends and branching out.

I was fixing dinner and Gaara was sitting on the mattress as usual. He was telling me about his day and what him and Temari did. he told me about his new friend Kankuro. I turned to him, and gave him a smile. "Want to have a quickly before we eat?" I asked. I just wanted him to shut up. I liked the sound of him moaning. Gaara crossed his legs. I recognized the motion. I sighed before turning off the burner. I sat down and faced him before asking what was bothering him. "These eight graders were talking...They were talking about blow jobs. What we do. They said they wanted girls to do them. Girls they liked. I want Temari to be the one that gives them to me. I don't think she would want to now. But I don't want them from you any more..." Gaara explained. It was the final straw. That bitch had stolen allot from me. The I love you's, the hugs. The way Gaara fawned over me. Now, she stole the only sexual contact I had with him. I had to force myself not to scowl. I would not take my anger out on Gaara. He was not at fault. It was that whore. That bitch.

Gaara came back at dusk every night. He was hanging out with Temari more and more. We had stopped all sexual contact. He wouldn't even let me see him naked. I felt desperate. There was only so much some one could masturbate before they wanted the real thing. At night as he slept, I thought of how he used to put his soft sweat lips around me and suck long and hard. Oh god how I missed it. I missed tasting him. I missed his moans. I missed everything.

It was Gaara's birth day. I spoiled him. I made sure there wasn't a dull moment. I wanted him to not once think about Temari. When we got back to the van and after we ate dinner, I dared to ask him something. "Gaara...Do you want to...For old times sake?" I asked curiously. He looked at me before sighing softly. "Naruto, I've changed. I'm sorry. I-I...I know what we were doing then...It was wrong. I know you did it because you like me. But I just don't want to any more." I frowned, feeling the words cut me deeply. "What if I just do you? You don't have to even look at me." Gaara frowned before crossing his arms. "Even that Naruto." I was getting desperate. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to feel his hard cock in my mouth. I leaned forward before I rested my hand on his crotch. "Please Gaara! I'll be quick! You'll enjoy it!" I was begging him. Gaara gasped before he put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me back. "I said no!" I sat still as I realized what I had just done. I lowered my head, biting my lips. "Gaara..." The boy didn't answer me. I looked up. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that." Gaara stared at me for a few more moments before relaxing. "It's okay Naruto." That night, Gaara didn't let me hold him as we slept.

Gaara was becoming someone I didn't know. The once cute and Innocent boy was now becoming a teenager. He was aware of what we had been doing. He knew what sex was and understood that what we had done was wrong. He was showing his attraction towards the opposite sex. We seldom spoke now since my advance. We ate in silence and went to bed on separate sides of the mattress. I missed him even thought he was so close. I missed the way he used to always laugh. The way he used to smile at me. The way he used me as condolence. I was loosing him, even though he was at arms reach.

I was laying in the van under the blanket even though it was a rather warm spring day. My hand was in my pants, stroking my hardened cock. I was pretending Gaara was stroking me, even though I knew it was my own hand. I went still when I heard the van door open. Gaara climbed inside before he kicked off his shoes. He fished into his back pack and took out his note book. I glanced over at him as I sat. He was doing his home work. Gaara sighed softly before he glanced at me. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep. He didn't catch me looking. He turned his back to me again and took the edge of his shirt before taking it off. I opened my eyes and stared intently. I hadn't seen Gaara's chest in a while. The pre teen stood slowly before he grabbed his pants. It was like the first time I had seen him. I was mesmerized by his strip tease. My hand unconsciously began moving again as I saw him remove his clothes. He spared me a quick glance. Again, asleep I was. He turned away. I peaked open my eye. He was slipping off his underwear. I bit my lip to hold back the soft moan that had come to my throat. Gaara sighed contently before he reached onto one of the shelves, fishing down a new set of clothes. I sat up. Gaara jumped visibly as he heard me move. He spun around, the clothes he had been reaching for spilling across the floor. He covered himself quickly, his face turned away. "Y-You're awake..." He spoke softly. I nodded, my eyes locked on his lower extremities. Gaara sucked his teeth at this. "Perv." I blinked in surprise. "Huh?" Was the only response I could think of. Gaara turned his eyes way, mumbling a soft 'nothing' under his breath. I frowned before I stood, revealing that I was scantily clad. I only wore my boxers.

Gaara glanced at my choice of clothing before he kneeled down to retrieve the clothes he had dropped. I felt my heart skip a beat. Gaara was on his hands and knee's, his rear facing me. I opened my mouth, but no words formed. It was like he was just asking me to take him. I kneeled down behind him. I took my stiff cock out before giving it a stroke. I couldn't let this go. It was too good. I would make Gaara enjoy it. He would want more. Gaara gasped sharply when my arm wrapped around his waist. He turned in my grip, staring back at me. "Narut-" He didn't finish. I saw the look in his eyes. It was fear. He saw me positioning myself. He knew what I was going to do. "Let go of me Naruto!" He screamed suddenly. He began to thrash. I grabbed his arms, holding them tightly. I was much stronger than him. "Get off me!" He screamed again. "Shh...Just relax." I said as soothingly as I could. I took my cock in my hand before putting it against his clenched cheeks. I pressed on the tense flesh, but made no progress. "Stop it Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he tried desperately to pull away from my grip. I reached next to the skillet where there was cooking oil. I unscrewed the cap before I dipped my finger inside. I spread the oil on my finger before placing my hand on Gaara's plump rear. I wormed one of my fingers between Gaara's cheeks. He gasped loudly as I entered. "Damn it! Fucking let me go!" He cursed. I blinked in surprise. I had never heard him talk like that before. "Don't talk like that." I told. "Then let me go!" He screamed at me. I shook my head softly as I added a second finger.

Gaara fidgeted uncomfortably as the two objects entered his virgin rear. I began to move my fingers, stretching him so he'd be ready for me. He hissed as he felt the motion inside him. I pulled my fingers away before I got more of the vegetable oil on my hand. I began to rub it on my cock so I would enter smoothly. I didn't want to hurt Gaara. I pressed against Gaara again. "Naruto!" He hollered. "Please don't!" He begged. I paused for a moment. I leaned forward before placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Just relax Gaara. It'll feel good if you relax." It didn't seem like my words were getting through. I pressed myself forward slowly. I bit my lip. He was so tight. It took allot of my will power not to come right there and then. "Mmmm..." I heard. Gaara sounded like he was in pain. I stopped when I was half way in, pausing so he could have a chance to adjust. It took him a few moments, but he did relax. I began.

It was every thing I dreamt it would be. He was so tight and warm inside. I could hear him moaning softly. He hugged my flesh tightly as I made love to him. I felt every part of his body, my hand memorized it all. I placed light kissed along his shoulders, sucking occasionally as I did. His skin was soft and lightly tanned. I let my hand find its way beneath him. I found his limp cock dangling beneath him. I started to stroke. Slowly, it stiffened in my hand. His moaning got louder as I stroked. Then, I felt it. I felt the pressure that had been building, driving me on release. I didn't pull out to do so. I wanted to fill him. Gaara flinched when I did so. I stopped moving, though my hand continued to play with Gaara as he hadn't come yet. I smiled warmly at Gaara until I heard something.

Gaara was crying. I looked at him and saw the tears streaking his cheeks. He was shaking and pail. Then it suddenly came to me just what I had done. I quickly pulled out of Gaara before releasing his arms from my grip. "O-Oh god..." Was all I could say. What had I done? For gods sake I just raped him. "Y-You promised..." I heard softly. I dared to look at Gaara's pain filled face. His eyes where closed tightly, tears slipping from the edges. He was shaking so badly. A sob racked his form before he spoke again. "Y-You promised." He whispered a little more forcefully before he opened his eyes and looked at me. I wish he had of kept them closed. His eyes were in an icy glare. One full of betrayal, pain and sorrow. I felt my heart quiver as I looked at him. "Gaara I..." I whispered as I reached for him. I grazed his shoulder gently. He flinched away, whimpering as he did so. I felt tears come to my own eyes. How could I? To Gaara... He was my everything. He gave me a reason to live. He made me feel like I had a home. I had never stayed in one spot for so long since I left my home town. I heard Gaara finally crumble. He burst into a fit of sobs. I couldn't bear to hear it. He had never cried like that before.

It was night when Gaara had stopped crying. He was laying on the mattress. There was blood and come caked to his legs along with a few bruises I had given him. I was sitting in the drivers' seat, the farthest away I could be with out leaving him alone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I turned towards Gaara slowly. He was laying in the same spot I had left him. His breathing was soft, but I knew he wasn't asleep. His eyes were open and staring blankly at the wall. Occasionally he would wince when he shifted. I let my head fall forward and rest on the steering wheel. I felt terrible, but I knew it was nothing in comparison to what Gaara was feeling. I turned back to look at him. "Gaara?" I asked softly. I winced as he pulled himself tighter into a ball and his face contorted into one of fear. I couldn't take the idea that I was the cause of this. "Want to go to Temari's?" I questioned. Silence. "Um...W-We could go to the library?" I suggested. He didn't say anything. I sighed before resting my head on the steering wheel once again. I sighed softly feeling tears bite at the back of my eyes. I stood from my seat before going into the back part of the van and sitting next to him. Gaara went rigid, his pail green eyes locked on me. "Gaara..." I whispered. "There's no amount of apologizing that's going to fix this..." I uttered before I reached next to the cookers and took hold of a knife. Gaara gasped before he sat up and scurried to the back of the van, his arms up defensively. "N-No..." He whispered his eyes wide in terror. I swallowed hard before I went closer to him. He shut his eyes tightly. I placed the knife in his hand.

Gaara opened his eyes before looking at me in utter confusion. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. I hurt you Gaara...I took something that I had no right to take. I-I just thought...It would be right for you to end my life...If you don't, I'll take care of it myself..." I whispered. I couldn't help that there were tears running down my cheeks. "Even though I did t-this...I still...And always will...Love you..." I shut my eyes and waited. And waited. I peaked open one eye. The knife was on the floor and the back door to the van was open. Gaara was gone.

I looked at the knife before I stood. I began to move around the van, taking all of Gaara's things and put them in a bag. I set it on the ground at the back of the van before I shut the door and locked it. I went into the drivers' seat before something caught my eye. A small brown teddy bear sat on the dash board. It looked worn and faded from the sun. I took the small bear into my arms. A set of words played in the back of my mind. "This is teddy. He'll protect you." A string of tears ran down my cheeks as I held the stuffed toy. I smiled sadly as I gripped the knife in my hand tighter. "Gaara..."

I placed the knife at my stomach. The blade glistened as I looked down at it. I took a slow shuddered breath before I forced the blade back, it burying itself deep into my stomach. I felt pain. But it faded soon enough. I heard Gaara's voice. He was laughing. An image of me and Gaara together sitting on that bench, his teddy bear in my arms. I could almost feel the wind that always seemed to go through there.

"I love you Naruto."

"G-Gaara..." The image began to fade, the edges of my vision growing black. I took a final shuddering breath. "I l-love you too..."

Then I felt no more.

Good bad? Please leave a review. No flames please.


End file.
